Poofy Gets A Cat
by Saavikam
Summary: It's just like it sounds. Poofy gets a cat. Pre-TPM. Obi's 15, and he's a BAD PADDY!!! Just R&R. You'll love it. I promise. *I FINALLY got around to posting chapter 6* PLEASE review!!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Poofy's Cat  
  
Author: Saavikam  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Unfortunately, I probably never will. Too bad! Well, R&R. Thankx. Luv ya all!  
  
  
  
Poofy's Cat  
  
"MAAAAAAAASSSSSTTTTEEEERRRRR!!!!!," Obi-Wan Kenobi screamed as he ran into their apartment and quickly secured the door behind him.  
  
"Padawan, please do not slam the door like that. What would Master Yoda think if he knew that his former Padawan taught his Padawan to slam doors?"  
  
"Master! I do not care WHAT Master Yoda would say at a time like this!"  
  
"At a time like what, Padawan?"  
  
"Master Poof has a cat!"  
  
"What's so extraordinary about that, Obi-Wan? Even Master Poof is entitled to house a cat if he wants to."  
  
"No, Master! You don't understand!! HE HAS A BIG SCARY CAT WITH A REALLY LONG NECK THAT GOES BAAAAAAACK AND FOOOOOOORTH AND BAAAAAAAACK AND FOOOOOOOOOOOOORTH AND-"  
  
"Obi-Wan, PLEASE control yourself!!! NO cat has a neck that goes baaaaaaack and fooooooorth like you said. Besides, how would YOU know about this cat anyway?"  
  
"Um...well...I..."  
  
"OBI-WAN!!! Where were you last night while I was meeting with Master Windu?"  
  
"Hmm...funny you should ask that, Master. Um...I was...uh...in bed?"  
  
"Nope. I don't think so. I KNEW you were up to something last night. Now WHERE were you, and HOW do you know about Master Poof's new cat?'  
  
"I think I have to go clean my room now, Master. It's calling to me-"  
  
"OBI-WAN!"  
  
"You told me to clean it this morning, and I think I forgot, and maybe I better go clean it right now before someone gets hurt or something," Obi- Wan yelled over his shoulder as he ran into his room and slammed the door.  
  
"Padawans these days," Qui-Gon muttered to the wall. "So sneaky. You gotta watch them every second of the day and night. What's it coming to when a Jedi Master can't even spend a nice quiet evening with his friend without his Padawan running around the Temple causing trouble? Perhaps I should look into that Padawan babysitting program that Mace was telling me about. He DID say that Master Poof has quite a knack at caring for young, disobedient Padawans."  
  
A/N- So? Whadda think? You want more? I MIGHT do another chapter about how Obi actually found out about the cat, but only if I get 7 reviews. *evil glee* 


	2. In the Night

Title: Poofy Gets A Cat  
  
Chapter: 2 In the Night  
  
Author: Saavikam  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Star Wars, and nobody has the sense to pay me for what I write. Also, I want to thank Obi The Kid for writing Troll Luv and giving me the idea about Poofy and Obi. The cat you can blame on the card my mom got me. I thought it looked like the kind of cat that Poofy would have. I could never write any of these fics without the help of my beta readers. Thankx Beth and Felicia. I luv ya!  
  
A/N- Here's Chapter 2. Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy this week. I'll try to post every Friday or Saturday from now on...that is IF I get 10 reviews. Thankx for the reviews for Chapter 1. I'd review all your stories, but for some wierd reason my computer won't let me review. Figures. Stupid machinery. At least it still lets me post *knocks on wood*. I don't really know where I'm going with this, so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. I'll try to use them if at all possible.  
  
  
  
lauryn- hey this was a funny story ( so far) i think it was very good  
  
Thankx. Hopefully it stays that way in the next chapters.  
  
  
  
chess- you know who! i love the poofy stories! even if (chill all you sws fan out there) i *gasp* don't like sws THAT much. it's FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
At least you like Poofy stories. Very smart of you. No sane person can hate the Poofy stories.  
  
  
  
Louiewolfie- Hilarious as usual! Love this series!!  
  
looking forward to more, another chapter sounds good :)  
  
Lou xx  
  
Thankx. Yup, another chapter is always good, and here it is...  
  
  
  
yumyumkittysnax - omg that was SOOOO FUNNY please write more!!  
  
lol i looove bad-padawan-obi-wan fics there so funny!!  
  
that was hysterical!!!  
  
Yup, Obi's a bad boy. He's so cute when he's naughty! I'll try to update more often if at all possible.  
  
  
  
SithMasterYoda- Yes, yes! Please do another chapter!  
  
Here you go...Chapter 2...hopefully more to come.  
  
  
  
Forbidden - i lub this fic! itz soooooo funny! hehe, cats that have heads swaying baaaack and fooooorth and baaaaaaack and fooooorth, hehe!  
  
Yeah, I thought it would be fun to have a cat like Poofy so Obi would have 2 things to freak out about.  
  
  
  
blackhawk - Ha ha...that's really good. I liked it but please write another chapter.....pleeeeezzzzz....  
  
Ok...ok...ok...here you go. Happy now?  
  
  
  
Sunfalling - This is looking to be a funny story! Where WAS Obi-Wan? Maybe I don't want to know! Heehee, I'd like to see anyone try to babysit him!  
  
Please keep writing!!!  
  
Yeah...you gotta feel sorry for Poofy...but maybe he deserves it. Actually, I still haven't decided where Obi was...still working on it...suggestions?  
  
  
  
Miss B - In the very wise words of Mr. Lewinski, "LOVIN' IT!" Borrow me the picture, I'll scan it in and we'll show the world Poofy's cat. I've seen it, folks! She's got a card that's got a picture of a cat with a long neck and balloon-like head that looks frighteningly like our beloved councilor... Anyway, great start! Credit for beta-reader? Please? *Bambi eyes*  
  
Yeah, it's pretty scary...ok ok ok...you're a GREAT beta-reader!!! Couldn't do it without you. Thankx. Luv ya!  
  
  
  
Padawan Jess Kenobi - lol! ROTFLMAO!! that's wicked funny! I like how Obi says his room is calling to him!! PLEASE write more soon? *puppy dog eyes*  
  
The thing with Obi and his room I took from my own experiences...unfortunately that excuse worked about as good for me as it did for poor lil Obi. Sorry you had to wait so long for Chapter 2...I'll try to post sooner from now on.  
  
  
  
che - it's great! you hafta write another one! that's just mean to wait till you get 7 reviews!(do you think it'll count if i wrote 7?) you hafta put in poofy. and he's a babysitter?! i can not believe that!  
  
Thankx. No, it would NOT count if you wrote all 7, but thankx to everyone I got 11, so here's Chapter 2. Yeah, it's scary to think about someone like him being a babysitter. I wonder if he'd pass a babysitting course...hmm...now there's an idea for another fic! Anyways, thankx for beta-reading. You're great! Luv ya!  
  
Ok...now that that's over, here's Chapter 2. Please R&R.......  
  
  
  
In the Night  
  
"No...no more...get away from me...not your padawan...," Obi-Wan mumbled as he woke Qui-Gon up for what seemed like the thousandth time that night.  
  
"I really MUST get a tranquilizer for that boy," Qui-Gon reflected as he grabbed yet another pillow to add to the growing pile of pillows that adorned his head in the futile atempt to drown out the late-night cries of a very disturbed padawan. "Why does this always happen to ME?! I'll bet this has NEVER happened to Mace. Obi-Wan!!! Obi-"  
  
"Mmmm...whadda want, Massser? Tired...wanna go bed...soft...warm...peaceful...go 'way!"  
  
"Obi-Wan, you really MUST stop waking me up. I need my sleep so I'm ready to take on Master Windu tomorrow. I don't have time to deal with a Padawan who hasn't learned how to sleep like a normal, sentient, human being!"  
  
"Sorry, Master."  
  
"Alright...we will discuss this tomorrow morning when I'm a little more awake. Now go to bed! And Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Yes, Master?"  
  
"No more talking in your sleep!!!"  
  
"Of course not, Master. Do I EVER?!"  
  
"Forget it. Just get to bed and leave me alone."  
  
He was sleeping, happy, peacefully, Poofy was holding his hand..."WHAT?!" Qui-Gon screamed as he sat up and then realized that he had heard Obi-Wan's mumblings while dreaming. "DARNNIT!!! Can't even DREAM without him messing it up! Obi-Wan?!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Will you PLEASE stop TALKING IN YOUR SLEEP?!"  
  
"I didn't hear anything. Must've been your snoring that's keeping you awake, Master. Now THAT'S loud!" The comm unit sounded, saving Obi-Wan from sure destruction at the hands of his master.  
  
"Yes? What? Who? Mace? It's 3 in the morning. What's wrong? I'm sorry. No!!! I DIDN'T!!! It was Obi-Wan!!! Not ME!!! I do NOT talk in my sleep. I've been trying to sleep all night, and he won't stop talking about a cat,and Master Poof, and I can't get him to shut up, and I'm stuck in the same room with him all night, and I just can't take it. What? Yes? Great idea, Mace! You're a genius! THANK YOU! Good night."  
  
"Who was that, Master?"  
  
"THAT, my young Padawan was Master Windu wanting to know who is keeping the whole Temple awake with his MUTTERING!!!"  
  
"Oh...did you tell him it was you?"  
  
"Absolutely NOT!!! But he was kind enough to tell me Master Poof will be coming over to determine the cause of the noise, so why don't you get dressed and ready to meet him?"  
  
"Nooooooooooooo, Master!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Don't let him in here!!! Lock the door!!! Tell him I'm dead!!! ANYTHING!!!"  
  
"Well, Padawan, if you leave the room and go sleep elsewhere, he won't be able to find you, and you'll be safe. I will entertain him alone if you wish."  
  
"THANK YOU, MASTER!!!! You're so kind. I'll see you later, after he leaves, " Obi-Wan exclaimed as he quickly exited the room. Qui-Gon hastily locked the door behind him.  
  
"Good night, Padawan."  
  
"Master? You locked the door? Why? How am I supposed to get back in?!"  
  
"You're not. That's the point, my young Padawan."  
  
"MASTER!!! YOU TRICKED ME!!! He's NOT coming up here is he?"  
  
"Technically...no."  
  
"You LIED to me!!! NOW what am I supposed to do?!"  
  
"Well, Padawan, I've heard that the Temple floors are quite comfortable to sleep on. It appears that you will have the perfect opportunity to test that out. Enjoy!"  
  
"But...Master?" Obi-Wan hesitantly asked. The only response he got was the sound of Qui-Gon's snoring echoing throughout the halls.  
  
  
  
A/N- Well? How was it? Ok? Do I get at least 10 reviews? Pleeeeease? Suggestions? Comments? Praise? I LOVE praise! Hey, don't we all? Thankx for reading. Luv ya all!!! 


	3. As the Sun Rises

Title: As the Sun Rises  
  
Author: Saavikam  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Probably never will.  
  
A/N-Very sorry I took so long on this chapter, but I've been busy with my English term paper and some other things. Sorry. Thankx, as always, to Miss B, my awesome beta. Couldn't do it without you!  
  
  
  
As the Sun Rises  
  
"Boooooooooo," something soft and warm purred as it began to methodically lick Obi-Wan's face.  
  
"Ungh...go 'way Masser. No wanna get up. AUGHHH! NOOOOOOO! MAAASSSTTEERR! HEEELLLLPP!" Obi-Wan screamed as his sleep clouded mind began to process the fact that there was a balloon shaped head bobbing back and forth in front of his face.  
  
"Boo?" it questioned as Obi-Wan jerked upright into a semi-vertical position and realized that he was in the hall outside of his door.  
  
"Master! Open up! Lemme in! I'll clean my room! I'll do the laundry for a month! I'll eat all the incinerated pork chops you can make, just LET ME IN!!!"  
  
Nothing but snoring. The cat moved in, pinning Obi-Wan against his locked door. Obi vaulted over him and sprinted down the hall, the cat close on his heels. Racing blindly through the Temple, past startled onlookers, Obi- Wan found himself in the gardens. The cat was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Obi-Wan suddenly found himself eye-to-eye with a big bobbing head as the cat leaped into his path. Instinctively stepping back, he realized a second too late that he was standing directly infront of a fountain. He groaned as he pulled himself out of the freezing water and realized that he had an audience. A group of young initiates and their teacher on a tour of the gardens had somehow managed to witness the entire event. Obi quickly ducked behind a tree until the teacher hustled them away.  
  
As he tried to extricate himself from his hiding place, he realized that he had somehow managed to hide in a pile of burrs that were now pinning him in place. "DARNNIT!" he screamed as he pulled free, most of the burrs still firmly attached to his hair and tunic.  
  
"Okay kitty, this is it. Just you and me. Come out and show yourself buddy! Or are you too scared?! Huh?!" Obi-Wan challenged as he tried to shake the water out of his eyes, pull off burrs, and locate the small feline in the immense tangle of trees all at the same time.  
  
"Boo," a small voice whispered from somewhere directly above his head. Scared to death, Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber and heard a hiss from the cat as he ignited it. The cat dropped out from the safety of his tree and faced Obi-Wan. Obi swung at the cat and stared in suprise as his lightsaber flew across the garden and into a waiting hand.  
  
"Do that you will not, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Yes, Master Yoda," a very grumpy Obi reluctantly conceded.  
  
"Look bad you do. Be here at this hour, you should not. Look like that you must not. Take you to Master Poof I will. Clean you up he shall. Take good care of you he will."  
  
"But-Master Yoda-I-um...yes Master," Obi-Wan gave up. "This is just NOT my day," he muttered to himself.  
  
A/N- Alright, what'd you think? More? Since I'm on Christmas break, I should be able to post a couple more chapters soon if I get some reviews on this one. Thankx. 


	4. The Day Drags On

Title: The Day Drags On  
  
Author: Saavikam  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars. Maybe someday. *hopeful smile*  
  
A/N- Sorry this chapter is so short, but I figured it would be better to give you something to start the long week with instead of waiting until next weekend. Thankx to my beta reader, Miss B. You're the best!  
  
  
  
The Day Drags On  
  
"Happy Master Poof will be to help you," Yoda comforted Obi- Wan. "Like you very much he does."  
  
Obi-Wan just groaned.  
  
"Worried you must not be. Alright it will be."  
  
"Oh right," a sarcastic Obi-Wan grumbled to himself. "I'm wet and covered with prickly little brown thingers."  
  
"Burrs they are."  
  
"Whatever," Obi continued a little more quietly this time although it didn't really make much of a difference anyways. Yoda could still hear exactly what he was saying. "I'm being led around the Temple by a little green troll."  
  
Fortunately for Obi-Wan,Yoda chose to ignore that comment.  
  
"Yup," continued the disgruntled padawan, blissfully ignorent of the fact that he had been very close to having a gimmer stick headed in his direction. "I would say this definately qualifies as one of my better days. Do they have to keep doing that?" he grimaced as more of his "friends" saw him in his trek through the halls and started laughing hysterically despite their masters' best attempts to make them shut up.  
  
Finally, after far more public humiliation than Obi-Wan thought was necessary, they arrived at Poofy's apartment.  
  
"Afraid are you?" Master Yoda questioned when he heard Obi- Wan's teeth begin to chatter.  
  
Obi said the only thing that came to mind. "Um...DUH!!!"  
  
"Duh?" asked a confused Yoda.  
  
"Uh, yeah. You know. It's obvious. Duh," Obi tried to explain the teenage word to a 850 year old troll and found it absurdly difficult.  
  
Yoda chose to ignore the confused padawan's defination and tried to get back to the original subject. "Afraid you must not be, Obi-Wan. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to-"  
  
"SUFFERING! I KNOW!!!!" a thououghly ticked off Obi screamed.  
  
Yoda blinked once and then commented. "Learn to control yourself you must. Now, knock you will," he commanded, gesturing towards the door.  
  
"Yes, Master Yoda," Obi muttered through clenched teeth. Seeing no way out, he lifted a trembling finger and pressed the buzzer.  
  
"Boo," Poofy greeted him. Turning around, Obi-Wan realized that Yoda had abandoned him. "Come in, young Obi-Wan. You are a mess. I will fix you up. You must meet my new cat. I'm sure you both will get along very well."  
  
"Uh huh," Obi grimaced as he started dreaming of green troll flambe complete with a side of stir-fried cat.  
  
A/N- Well? What did you think? Hopefully I'll have another chapter up by Saturday night, but no guarantees. 


	5. Will it Never End!

Title: Will it Never End?!  
  
Author: Saavikam  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars.spent the last four months trying to figure out a Way for it to be mine, but I didn't come up with anything. It still belongs to Lucas. Oh well.  
  
A/N- I'm not even going to get into all the reasons why I haven't written since December. I'll just get on to the story since you're here to read it and not listen to me babble on and on. Ok, I'll shut up now. Just read the story and maybe review too? *puppy dog eyes*  
Will it Never End?!  
  
Trembling, Obi looked up from the rapidly growing puddle of water at his feet to see Poofy's face a mere six inches from his.  
  
"Augh!!! NO!!! Nononononononononono!!!," Obi started to hyperventilate.  
  
"Boo. Come in young Obi-Wan," Poofy invited. Obi could swear he saw a Sith gleam in the master's eyes.  
  
"It's ok. Just breathe. Don't need to panic. No problem. Just freaky head. Back and forth. Not so bad," Obi tried to calm himself and failed miserably. "Great. As if I don't already have enough problems, now I've got freaky-councilor-whose-head-goes-back-and-forth-o-phobia!!! Peachy.just peachy."  
  
"Did you say something, Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Um.uhh.well.not really, no," Obi managed to choke out.  
  
"Good. I didn't think so. Now let's get you cleaned off. My cat will make you feel at home. I'm sure you love cats."  
  
"Normal ones, maybe. Mutilated, deformed freaks that are supposed to pass for cats? I don't THINK so!!!"  
  
"The fresher is this way, young Padawan, " indicated an impatient Poofy.  
  
"Um.thanks." Obi broke all existing track records as he sprinted across the living room, vaulted over the couch, raced into the fresher and slammed the door. The room was small; just a sink, a small window that overlooked the gardens, and a shower. Obi began to remove his tunic when he heard a sound that made his blood run cold. He froze, and heard it again. A soft, indistinct."Boo." Whirling from the door, he came face to face with the cat that had just woken up from a nap in the shower corner.  
  
A/N- Sorry so short, but this is just a little teaser chapter to get you guys back into the story. *Evil grin* 


	6. Escape Plan Alpha

Title: Escape Plan Alpha  
  
Author: Saavikam  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, we all know I don't own Star Wars. Thankx, as always to my  
  
awesome beta reader, Miss B.  
Escape Plan Alpha  
"Situation Assessment: Not good. Very bad. Plan: What plan? I'm supposed to have a PLAN?! COME ON!!!!!!! Whadda think this IS? I don't exactly EXPECT to get trapped in a bathroom with a big walking balloon that looks like it ran away from the freak show!!! This is NOT part of my training! Oh, wait.door. That's a door. Handle.maybe.I could.ahh.TURN the handle and ESCAPE!!!," Obi frantically contemplated to himself as he turned the knob.  
  
The next thing he knew, he was lying on the floor, stars in his eyes, a doorknob in his hand, a bump on his forehead, a cat leaning over him, and the sickening realization that his plan had failed slowly beginning to dawn on his pain clouded brain.  
  
"Ungh.why me? Why does this never happen to Ajila? Or Master? Or anyone else but ME?! That's it. I give up. It's official. I'm CURSED!"  
  
"Boo?" the cat inquired, leaning over to lick Obi's face.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh no you don't! Get away from me or.or.," Obi struggled to find a decent threat. "Or I'll hurt you," he finished in his most menacing voice as he whipped a toothbrush off the counter and waved it in the cat's face.  
  
The cat was NOT impressed.  
  
Realizing he looked about as threatening as a four year old trying to take on a 600 pound sumo wrestler, Obi dropped the toothbrush and pressed himself against the door. Looking through the hole where the doorknob used to be, he came face to face with Poofy.  
  
"Ok, NOT GOOD. I think I'm going to be sick," he groaned.  
  
"Boo," Poof and the cat agreed in perfect unison.  
A/N- If you don't know who Ajila is, you must not have read my fic "Skiing and Love." You might want to, just so you know who Ajila is because I plan on bringing her into this fic. 


End file.
